RANDOM RP OF DOOM
by angsty-shadow
Summary: Me and my friend were bored and RP'ing and this... crack... was born


PART ONE... I'll continue to post if you guys want me to...

I was a peacock. Or at least thats what they told me. I believed I was a purple platypus. I longed for a friend who would see the platypus in me. I walked up to someone and shouted hyperly "OH MY GOD! HI I HAPPEN TO BE GRUNNY. BUT THEY CALL ME A BUNNY!!! SO WHATS YOUR NAME... I EAT BRAINS." I looked at my green paws and then my white fluffy tail and started running around in circles. Finally, someone I could relate to. "OMGOMGOMG" I shouted. I flapped my wings up and down; they were more of paddles than wings, of course, that is if I was a platypus. I stopped abruptly and stared at her. "Well? GET ME OUTTA HERE!" "BUUUUT YOU CANT FIT THROUGH THE BARS OF THE TORTURE HOUSE OF IMPECCABLE DOOOM" I yelled making allot of noise people started looking at us and saying "stupid loud animals" I then responded to that by yelling "THEN WHY ARE YOU AT A DAMNED TORTURE HOUSE OF IMPECCABLE DOOOOM" "BY THE WAY MY NAMES SAKA NOT ANIMAL I'M A GRUNNY DAMMIT!!!" I looked at the other persony/animaly thingy ma bob beside me and said "WANNA ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stared in wonder and amazement and, what was that other feeling? I was strange, I had never felt it before... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was ADMIRATION I later discovered ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I smiled. I responded with, "YES DAMN IT IF CHOO WERE ME WOULDN'T CHOO WANNA ESCAPE TOOOOOOOOOOOO????????!!!!!!!!!" I jumped up and down. I grabbed a random couch and threw it at the bars. (Breaking them too) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I later wondered, where the HELL did that come from? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I chirped and squealed and squawked and drank some juice. I then ran out of the hole with my new minion 'and they say i can never get friends or food' I thought to myself and then yelled it out scaring almost everyone around me. I happily followed my little bouncy friend to wherever. I had no purpose to live, so if she brought me to a cliff, I would jump and take her with me. That thought comforted me and I smiled. I patted her head without once thinking. I strode on, believing I was small and slow as a platypus. I then started to run around in circles. Also making her follow me tripping people. I also jumped onto some peoples heads and screeched "BRAINS!" and ate 'em brains. And then led my new minnion to a mall. It was crawling with fresh brains. "Mmmm brains" I said loudly and people looked at me and stared. A little girl ran towards me and yelled "BUNNEH" I responded with "BRAINS AND I ISH A GRUNNY!!!" and I ate her brains. I then walked in a store and put on black clothes and yelled "FEAR ME FOR I AM A BRAIN EATING ASSASIN NAMED SAKA!!!!!" and ran in circles. I smiled the whole walk. I helped Saka get revenge on her traitors by eating their eyeballs. They were rubbery. I even kept one as a souvenir! I followed my little green rodent into a store. I put on a teensy-weensy little dress that broke because I was apparently fatter than I thought. I started to cry and eat a lady's shoes. I decided eyeballs tasted better so I ate those instead. I watched as Saka got her revenge on the cruel humans who all shouted, "EVIL RABID GREEN BUNNY!!!" And tried to kick her with their arms. I squawked at them. "Shut up because I'm trying to think of a way to kill you!" I decided the best was was to squish them with weights. One fell from my nose and I dropped it on them. I smiled at the little girl who had no brains or eyeballs and put her on a shelf. "mmmmmmmmmmm... BRAINS!!!!!" I licked my lips and hopped around the mall full of dead humans and laughed. I ran up to another staring grunny ad yelled "SEE I CaN GeT FoOd!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and ran in the direction of a theatre to watch a movie with my minion and grabbed a few snacks on the way 'there would be plenty of food at the theatre but there too looouuuud' I quickly thought to myself. I laughed, too, even though I didnt know what was funny. *Oh, look! Another you, Saka!* I patted the second Saka on the head as IT stared at me strangely. I paddled over to the 'theatre'. I bit the person behind the table and decided flesh was nummier than eyeballs. I dipped my suvenier eyeball in the weird red puddle on the floor.


End file.
